Dick Figures: Fanons Unite - Clip 2
The second clip for Dick Figures: Fanons Unite is here! Experience a bit of a fight between the gang and Earl Grey. 'Transcript' Street Fighter Voice: Are you ready? FIGHT!!! Red: SHUT UP VOICE!!! Earl Grey: It won't be easy to stop me this time. Midnight Blaze: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! Hold on! That's Gerald Butler & Earl Grey? Rapper: Yeah? So what? Midnight Blaze: But...they're so...old...and ugly. (laughs) Older and uglier than I thought! (continues laughing) Shawn: (chuckles) Yeah they are. Lad: the ass of a yak has more of a chance to get laid more then them (laughs out loud) Earl Grey: SILENCE!!! (shoots energy balls at the group) Red: Oh shit! Bruce: (shivers) This is scary. (the lightning dragon dodges the energy balls) Rapper: Bruce. want to win Fifi? Then FIGHT asshole! Bruce: HOW!!? Lightning Dragon Spirit: (roars then shoots energy balls made of chi from his mouth) Lad: With ancient runes (holds a rune stone ) (Gerald Butler deflects the energy balls with his sword) (the lightning dragon spirit shields himself and the other with his chi) Lad: (brings out his great sword with ancient rune symbols on the blade) looks like I have an opponent. Ryle: (cracks his knuckles) Me too. Ready for this? (lad charges at Gerald butler) (Earl Grey flies in front of Gerald Butler and blasts Lad back with a sound wave) (lad uses the sword to cut through the wave) (Ryle fires a large blast made of chi) Ryle: Messatsu Gohadou! Earl Grey: (blocks the blast) Ryle: (instantly teleported in front of Earl Grey and does an uppercut sending him to the air) Goshoryuken! Lad: (continues to fight) how many wars have you fought Butler? Ryle: (widens his stance and engulfs in large flames as he fires multiple blast at Earl Grey in the air) Messatsu Agyo! Gerald Butler: More than you have! (deflects sword) (Earl Grey turns back at Ryle with his eyes yellow, he unleashes a powerful punch to Ryle sending him far to the ground leaving a large crater) (Ryle quickly gets up from the ground jumps up back to Earl Grey as he grabs him and punches him through many building) Lad: That remains to be seen. seeing you hang out with a man who has tea parties! (slams back down on Gerald butlers sword to knock it from his hand and whack him far away with the flat side of his sword) Gerald Butler: No. (groans) I don't want to be killed by Saigron! (Ryle quickly gets up from the ground jumps up back to Earl Grey as he grabs him and punches him through many building) Lad: it was your mistake to join him in the first place! Earl Grey: FORGET IT!!! (pushes Ryle into wall) We WILL win this! Vio: (Earl Grey is blown from the air by Vio using the force) The evil of siths will never win. (Ryle get out of the wall) Ryle: Thanks nerd. Vio: I'm not a nerd! (Ryle enters Satsui no Hado Mode and jumps to Earl Grey as he grabs him and throws him to the ground leaving a large crater) Ryle: Whatever. (END) Category:Movies